Bonkers R Us 2
by Peaceblossom26
Summary: Hey! Here's chapter 2 of Bonkers R Us, sorry it's loaded as a separate story, I couldn't figure out how to add a chapter. Anyway, Bonkers and Miranda haved decided to take their vacation together and see where things go from there.  Enjoy.


Bonkers R Us

Part two

Miranda and Bonkers stood there staring at each other. Miranda smiled gently as he let his fingers catch a few strands of her soft blonde hair. She didn't understand what was happening. What was it she was feeling. If there should be any feeling between them at all. And if so, what feeling was it supposed to be? All she knew right now, was that her heart was squeezing and she could feel a smile brightening her face. She was glad he came; to see that smiling face, those shining blue eyes, to feel the warmth of the hand, of her very best friend.

Bonkers, for the life him, could not understand this, why was this, or what was this. He saw his friend lean nearer to him. Quickly and with a bright smile, he clasped his hands together as he waved his tail from side to side. "You sure picked a great place to vacation." The toon orange bobcat hopped over to the window and looked out at the afternoon sky.

Miranda breathed out lightly, smiling to herself and as her eyes followed to him. She stood up and went through her things.

"Look at that beach. I'm going to head down there and then we can get lunch." She heard Bonkers say.

"How does that sound?" He asked smiling at her.

"Sounds good to me. Go ahead. I have to change first."

"Okay." Bonkers trotted out of the room. The Bobcat stood there on the other side of the door a moment, his hand still on the doorknob. All strength leaving him, he slid to the floor. He sat there a few moments as he breathed out. "What I am getting into?"

He stood up as he heard cheerful music and smelled hotdogs cooking. "Oh, lunch time." He hurried off.

Before long, the orange bobcat was caught up in a thunderous game of volley ball on the beach. A female Toon and three humans smiled as them enjoyed his enthusiasm and the fact he was a good player. Bonkers caught the ball before waving he was going to take a quick break.

Bonkers headed towards the juice bar and ordered a fruit splash. He sipped his drink as he felt the warm breeze. Suddenly his eyes widened and his mouth nearly hung open as he spotted someone very familiar in the distance. The orange bobcat nearly choked on his drink.

The sun shining on her pale blonde hair, the light on her bare shoulders, Miranda came walking down the deck towards the beach. Her small two piece green swimsuit leaving little to the imagination. Her long slender legs seemed to go on forever. Bonkers smacked himself and shook his head.

"Snap out of it. She's your partner. She's not supposed to be pretty. Gorgeous. Down right breath taking." He took another of his drink. Maybe it was a dream. But he looked ahead and saw the same beauty not too far away. He could see her looking around as if she was looking for something.

Bonkers took a breath. _Chill out Bobcat. He told himself. _

_Miranda settled herself on a beach chair as saw Bonkers running up the walk way. Miranda smiled as she saw his bright eyes as he waved to her. She sat up and waved back. Just then her smile turned to a look of fear as shouts and screams could be heard from the water. She people standing by the waters edge, the look of terror on their faces. Bonkers watched two life guards rush to the rescue. _

_Bonkers realized what had happened. The ocean current had sped up quickly and caused a riptide that pulled two young boys under. The people watched as the brave life guards went into action. Miranda ran to Bonkers. Bonkers grabbed her arms. "Miranda! What can we do? We have to help." _

"_I know. But I don't think this really falls under our jurisdiction. At the most we can keep the crowd calm." She put a hand on his shoulder._

_Bonkers looked to the water clearly upset about the whole thing. Just then he saw the tide getting worse and the guards were having trouble themselves. One guard just barely kept his head above water as the waves crashed over their heads. The guard hoisted himself and one of the young boys ashore to the awaiting arms of a frantic young mother. Bonkers could see the guard was tired. Then he noticed the other lifeguard was barely keep afloat as he bobbed in the water like bowie. _

_Miranda went to the crowd and did her best to keep everyone calm. Bonkers gave the young mother his blanket then noticed the life in the water went under and the other young boy had not appeared yet. The waves crashed even harder upon the shore and people began to lose hope. Another woman began to cry loudly. Bonkers knew she must be the boys mother. Miranda did her best to keep her calm as she heard sirens in the distance. _

"_More lifeguards are on their way." She hoped they would make it in time._

_Bonkers heard the sirens and looked to the water, the tides moving fast. Suddenly and just barely he could hear a shout from the water. It was the young boy, he had not drowned. Bonkers stared hard and could barely see a small head bobbing above the water. He could not see the lifeguard yet but he knew he could not just stand there. "I'm going in."_

_Miranda's eyes widened. She grabbed him. "Bonkers. You can't." _

_He looked into her eyes a moment as the breeze blew off the water through his honey blonde hair. "I'm a toon, I can't sit back and do nothing. If toons should do anything, it should be to help people." He saw her eyes shining nearly brimming with tears. _

_Bonkers ran off into the water, fur soaked right away. He fought hard against the tide and saw the boy. He swam as hard as he could._

_Four strong lifeguards ran down the beach along with two police officers._

_Bonkers got to the boy and was about to grab him when the boy shouted. "The guard went under. He's under the water." Bonkers was horrified. This long under the water could mean one thing. He had think fast. He took off his white toon gloves and blew them up. "Grab hold." _

_The boy took hold of the glove as Bonkers dove under the water. The glove floated towards to the shore bobbing in the winds. _

_Bonkers held his breath as he searched the dark water. He saw seaweed, fish but no lifeguard. He dove a little lower and saw the man floating by some seaweed. His eyes widened. He grabbed the guy and scurried to the surface. The two burst above the water and was met by two strong life guards. "Take him to shore quickly!" Bonkers shouted. _

_The men made it to shore and settled the unconscious guard down and commenced with CPR. Miranda watched as the boy floated down into his mother's arms. Miranda saw as Bonkers fought the tide to return to shore. He was strong for a little toon. She was proud to have him as a partner and friend. She watched with fear as another wave crashed over him. The orange Bobcat was pulled under. Miranda felt her heart sink. She ran to the shore line. Two officers stopped her. _

"_You can't. You'll be pulled under in seconds." _

_Miranda struggled with the officers. "That's my partner!"_

_Several moments went by. The two young boys looked to the water sadly. The unconscious lifeguard was no sitting up and safe and saw what was going on. Miranda sank to her knees as the waves crashed against the shore. "I guess the waves were too strong. Even for a toon." She heard the officer say. Tears streamed down her cheeks. _

_Just then one of the boys shouted. "Look!" _

_Miranda looked at the water were she saw an orange and black striped tail and then a head of soaked blonde hair. Miranda ran and grabbed Bonkers as he floated onto the shore. The toon lay there a moment eyes closed. Miranda lay a hand on his fuzzy chest a moment. "Bonkers?" After a moment she shook him. "Bonkers! You can't do this to me. Bonkers please…" Suddenly a squirt of water came up like a mini fountain squirting her in the face. And the toon gave a weak smile. He saw her tear filled eyes. _

"_Bonkers."_

_He saw the relief in her eyes and he was sorry he worried her. He saw even then that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He raised his hand and gently touched her cheek. "Sorry I worried you." She leaned into his hand a moment then he sat up and they hugged._

_The ladies on the beach smiled at the two of them. _

_The beach officials came to the two of them. "Although it was against policy to do what you did, we glad you did."_

_The two mothers and their sons came as well. "Yes, you saved us."_

_The lifeguard Bonkers had saved gave him a thumbs up before being put into an ambulance. Miranda smiled gently and hugged her partner again, relieved he was safe and sound._

_That night, Miranda and Bonkers sat watching the stars on the deck by the beach. Most of the patrons had went in for the night. The stars sparkled brightly above them._

_Bonkers sat on the guardrail as Miranda leaned against it next to him. "You know, you really frightened me today." Came her voice suddenly. "Not because you jumped in the water; you're a toon and you always try to help people; but because for the first time since I met you; I thought I was going to lose you."_

_Bonkers was about to say something when he saw her tears and she did nothing to stop them. "I don't want to lose you." She threw her arms around him as her tears fell. "I know it's crazy, but I love you. I love you more than I realized." She stood and stared at him. _

_She wiped her tears away as Bonkers gently fingered her hair. He smiled warmly at her, at too surprised by her admission. Truth was he loved her too but loved too much to start something they couldn't finish. Then, Miranda leaned in and kissed the toon she worked with for six years. Bonkers knew this shouldn't be, but he leaned in to the kiss as he ran in his fingers through her blonde hair. He held her smooth shoulders as he felt everything getting deeper, stronger. _

_He knew no matter how much they loved each other, he knew it would not work. He was a toon. And toons had limits. He wanted to hold her and tell she would always be his one and only, the woman who would be by his side forever. As his hand went to her back, the smooth skin under his gloved hands, inside, deep in him, his heart was breaking. The more they kissed, the more sad he became. He was happy, because he knew that she indeed loved him but he was mature enough to know love was not enough. Miranda needed more then love, and he knew as long as he was a toon, his simple innocent love, was all he would be able to give her._

_Bonkers pulled away and looked at her as they both needed air. He stroked her cheek gently. "Oh Miranda, I do love you so very much."_

_Her eyes saddened. "What's wrong?" She touched his fuzzy cheek. "Aren't you happy. We can be together, everything is perfect." She went to kiss him again but he turned slightly. "Bonkers?"_

_He looked at her again, sadness in his eyes. He touched her cheek and held it as moment. "Make no mistake, I do love you. But I'm not a selfish toon. I learned long ago that to be truly wise is put others before yourself." His eyes were shining. "I can't let this be, it would only hurt in the end. And I can't do that." His tears came and he jumped down from the rail and started to walk away his tail dragged behind him. _

_Miranda was hurt. But she realized what he meant. She followed him and fell to her knees and held him close. "Bonkers. I love you. I don't care about the end. I care about now." She looked at him and put a hand to his cheek, wiping the tears away. "I love you and always will. All the other stuff can float away on the wind, I don't care. Just stay. Stay with me." _

_Bonkers saw her loving eyes and wished this could be different. He wished he could be there for her. The way he knew she needed. He leaned in and kissed her gently. He held a few strands of her hair then let it slip through his fingers. She felt all warm inside. She wanted this to last forever. But in the depth of her heart, she knew it could not._

"_Whatever we had, let's cherish the memories as what they are. I'd hate to lose a partner as great as you."_

_He smiled gently at her. _

_Her heart was breaking but she knew he was right. But this deep inside her said they come back to this point again someday._

_She gave a weak smile and touched his cheek before she stood up. "Yeah, we do work well together."_

_As they stared at one another, the cool night air blowing through their hair, their was a sadness in them. But Miranda had this aching feeling that they would someday be at this moment, this feeling, this feeling true love once again, and at that time, things will be completely different. Things will how they should be. Miranda knew deep inside her being that someday, she and Bonkers would share true love, a passionate love that only the heavens will be witness to and be joyful._

_A few days later, things went as usual at the precinct. Bonkers rushed in late for work again. Miranda smiled as he slid into the office, crashing into the water cooler. _

_Sargeant Grating set down his news paper. "Bobcat. When are you ever going to enter a room like a normal person?" _

_As Grating began his morning routine rant over the orange toon bobcat, the newspaper slid off his desk and into the trash with a headline that read : Studio Ghibli Animators To Visit California to promote Next Film._

_And as the argument continued, a breeze blew the office, one that carried a strange feeling of change and hope._

_The End_


End file.
